My True Valentine
by GinnyK
Summary: Harry overhears somethings...and is made to think about a certain someone he has never paid much attention to.
1. Overhearing...

1.1.1.1 My True Valentine  
  
1.1.2 By Pottergirl  
  
2 Disclaimer:- It's all JKR's!  
  
Sorry if you think the title is sappy!  
  
I'm adding a warning here. The fluff in here is more than enough to stuff all the pillows of all the Harry Potter characters put together! (  
  
To the reviewers of TIME CHANGES EVERYTHING:-  
  
Good news! Another upload is three days away! I promise! I've got a long weekend and I intend to use it well *grins evilly*! A long note will be included in the update so will u please read that? It's important. Meanwhile, go ahead and read the fic below, which I wrote for the Gryffindortower Library Contest for Valentine's Day! (It's pure fluff!) Not you typical V-day story!  
  
~*~  
  
Harry yawned into his empty breakfast bowl. His eyelids drooped and he began drowning into deep slumber when there was loud roar from his left, which made his eyes fly open. He turned to see what the uproar was for.  
  
Fred and George had been laughing – and the object of their humor, this morning, was Ron. What interested Harry was how red Ron's ears had gone.  
  
'So it is true…' said Fred, ruffling Ron's hair and being met by a scowl and a deep blush from him. Harry looked from Fred to George, wondering what in the world they were on about.  
  
'Yeah, someone's finally rubbing off on our brother…isn't she, Ronniekins?' George said, fluttering his eyes lashes at Ron.  
  
'Shut it you two,' said Ron in a tone so low Harry had to strain to hear the words. Fred and George grinned wickedly. Harry smiled. He knew what this was about. Ron had fortunately realized around the previous Christmas that Hermione was a real girl and when he found Hermione had not gone to Bulgaria that summer when Viktor Krum had invited her, his joy had known no bounds. Even though, thought Harry, it had still taken Ron several months, all Christmas and now…just before Valentines Day to understand what Hermione felt for him…and what he really felt for her. He had gotten her a gift and apparently, from Fred and George's teasing, somehow that secret had leaked out.  
  
'Well then, Ron, we knew this was going to happen one day,' said George, solemnly. Fred grinned, leaned forwards and said,  
  
'Now that you've got your head in the proper place, we could tell you some interesting places to put your hands.'  
  
Harry snorted and watched as Ron turned several shades of red at the same time, blushing furiously. He had apparently lost the ability to speak for the moment.  
  
'What the…how…you…' he spluttered, as the twins chuckled away with their friend Lee.  
  
'Come on, it's okay,' said George. 'We've got lots of experience.'  
  
Ron opened his mouth then closed it.  
  
'Nutters!' he exclaimed and turned his back to the twins, adamant on ignoring any further comments. Harry watched Fred and George bend their heads together, gazing dreamily at Ron.  
  
'Ronny darling…is that what Hermione will call you?' said George. Harry saw Ron flinch slightly at the twisted version of his name.  
  
Harry grinned. He knew he had to say something to Ron or Ron would pester him for the rest of the day with 'How did they find out?' 'What if they tell Hermione?' and so on and so forth.  
  
'Ron, it's okay. They won't tell Hermione.'  
  
Harry looked up to see Ginny, holding Ron's hand from across the table, smiling at him. Ron glanced at Fred and George, who were now talking in low voices with Lee and he didn't think the secret would hold from Hermione for long.  
  
'What if they do?'  
  
'Well…I don't think that could happen,' said Ginny and Harry was amazed to see Fred and George's own wicked smile spread across her face. He was quite taken aback.  
  
'You see,' said Ginny. 'They wouldn't unless I allow them too.'  
  
Harry was further surprised to see Ron grin. Ginny got up and kissed Ron on his cheek.  
  
'See you later,' she said.  
  
'Bye.' Harry responded and Ginny paused in her tracks. She smiled back at him, blushed slightly and left quickly.  
  
'Ron…' said Harry and Ron looked up. 'What exactly did Ginny mean when she said Fred and George wouldn't tell Hermione?'  
  
Ron grinned, taking a sip of orange juice.  
  
'Well, Harry,' he said quite happily, 'It may sound quite strange to you but Ginny's always got an upper hand on the twins…well, most of the time. It's been even more since that Chamber thing…' Ron paused for a moment. 'And now, she's always blackmailing them someway or the other. I wonder what they did this time that she found out!'  
  
Harry grinned, quite surprised at this bit of information. 'I never thought of Ginny that way.'  
  
'Well, she's like the twins herself in a way, really wicked,' said Ron, chuckling. 'You have to watch out sometimes…the things she can do if-'  
  
'Good morning!' Hermione's voice broke out suddenly as she seated herself at the table. Ron grinned.  
  
'Good morning, what took you so long?' he asked. Harry tried not to grin at the sudden twinkle in Ron's eyes and his eager voice. Hermione smiled back at Ron and took up a slice of bread to butter.  
  
'Oh nothing, I just found out we're going to have a special History class tomorrow. We're learning about St. Valentines and the tradition of Valentine's Day…for you know…Valentine's Day. It's on the fourteenth…you know.'  
  
Harry grinned. Hermione had been like this for days. She would often drop comments like these about Valentine's Day when Ron was listening, trying to make sure he'd remember or that if he had come to his senses, he'd give her…something. Ron, now that he had come to his senses, wasn't that thick too. He purposely ignored Hermione's comments, smiling slightly.  
  
'Hmm…' he said, finishing up his sandwich. Hermione glanced at Ron for a second, and then turned back to her bread, which she began to butter quickly.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry hurried out of the Potions class, glad to get out of the thick fumes that were choking him. Moreover, he did not want to stay under Snape's gaze for any longer than necessary.  
  
Ron and Hermione were arguing – or rather Hermione was trying to ignore Ron's comments. The argument had broken out over "respect for teachers". Hermione refused to say anything against Professor Snape and Ron was trying to remind her of all the times Snape had well, according to him, '…seemed more like a beast than a teacher!'  
  
'Ron, I do not agree! You just cannot insult him, he's a teacher! We can't do anything if he's biased!'  
  
Ron shook his head. 'Hermione, have you forgotten the number of detentions we've got from him?'  
  
Hermione kept on walking but said in a low voice, 'Ron, you know what he's doing right now. He's in great danger…working for Dumbledore like that…'  
  
Ron muttered something under his breath.  
  
'Ron!' said Hermione sharply. 'He is not. He's perfectly trustable!'  
  
Harry tried to hurry to keep up with Ron and Hermione but his bag was weighing him down. Professor Snape had asked for extra books that day and Harry had trouble managing his bulging bag.  
  
RIIIIPPP!!  
  
'Argh!!' Harry exclaimed, as his bag ripped and he tried to hold it up to keep the books from falling out. Ron and Hermione turned around.  
  
'You alright, Harry?' Ron asked quickly.  
  
'My bag's ripped but I can fix it. You go on, I'll meet you in the Great Hall. I've to practice my Stitching charms anyway!' said Harry, dryly. Hermione nodded, approving that Harry was practicing on something other than Quidditch, even if it was a split bag seam. Ron and Hermione's steps died away down the bright, sunlit corridor.  
  
A lock of hair fell onto Harry's nose. The effect was torturous and Harry had to brush the hair away with his hand. The bag refused to hold the books any longer and the removal of Harry's hand caused them to slip out. Quills, pencils and erasers spread out over the floor by the wall and Harry dropped to his knees to retrieve them.  
  
'Yeah, I'm excited too!'  
  
Harry turned on his knees. It had been a girl's voice and apparently it had come from the girls' bathroom, a foot or two away from where Harry sat on the floor of the corridor. From the pair of shoes visible through the gap under the door, there were several girls in the bathroom, washing their faces or standing in front of the large mirror. They seemed to be Gryffindors as they had black robes on.  
  
Harry turned back to the task at hand, not wishing to stare at girls' shoes from under the door of the girls' bathroom.  
  
'I'm just sure Colin's going to give me a Valentine this time!' said a girl; the voice was within good reach of Harry's hearing.  
  
'Yes, I think that's a possibility…I heard something from John…' came a third voice.  
  
'Oh,' said another, 'haven't you been getting quite close to John now a days? What's up? It's not about that thing over Christmas, is it?'  
  
'Oh no,' said the earlier voice hurriedly, 'that was just a sprig of Mistletoe…it was nothing special!!'  
  
There was the sound of several girls giggling. Harry tried to ignore the conversations going on inside the bathroom and finish up collecting his books quickly. He picked up his bag and took out his wand.  
  
Now what was that charm? He thought. Oh yes…  
  
'Filio –'  
  
'Do you know about Ginny?' said a voice hurriedly.  
  
'Oh yes, about Harry –'  
  
Harry almost dropped his wand, the words of the charm dying in his throat. What about Ginny? And what's this about me? Does the whole school know about the little crush Ginny had on me?  
  
'You think there's something yet?' a girl said, while there was the sound of water being turned on.  
  
'Oh, I don't think so…Ginny doesn't want to talk about it now a days. I asked her only last week.'  
  
'Poor girl…' said a small voice. 'She was so excited when she first met him. It must be so bad…'  
  
What must be so bad? Harry thought feverishly, his ears straining to hear the girls' conversations, his bag and books lying forgotten.  
  
'Yeah and imagine…she even sent him that Valentine back in her first year.'  
  
'You know, however strange it had seemed, I was quite impressed. I mean…I'd never be able to write a single word, much less actually send it to the person I like!'  
  
'And he never did anything for her in return!' came a rather boisterous and irritated voice.  
  
'Poor girl, she's been waiting all this time…I told her to forget it…'  
  
'Harry's stupid! I don't know why he doesn't realize Ginny's presence. She's a wonderful person!'  
  
'Oh, I heard the Boy-Who-Lived has his own crush!' said a lofty voice.  
  
'Oh well, I guess he does have a lot to face…and yeah, I know about his crush too.'  
  
'Hmm…I heard it from a Ravenclaw fifth year. He even asked Cho Chang to the Yule Ball last year!'  
  
'Did she go with him?' came a voice, certainly uninformed.  
  
'Of course she didn't, you idiot! Don't you remember she was with…Cedric.'  
  
There was a moment of silence in respect for the late Cedric Diggory, victim to Voldemort.  
  
'Well…at least Cho didn't go with Harry. I felt so sorry for Ginny. Remember how delighted she had been when she found there would be a Ball? It was only for Fourth years and above but she wanted so much to go with Harry, she even bought dress robes.'  
  
'Of course…she ended up with Neville. That hadn't been too bad too but I found her sobbing before the Ball. I didn't think she'd go but I persuaded her to…Neville's a good person. At least he saw Ginny!'  
  
'Ginny likes Harry so much but he won't even look her way once! I just hope that Harry opens his eyes and looks at Ginny for a change rather than just ignore her completely! Ginny was genuinely worried for him last year…remember? After the Third Task? They wouldn't let her into the Hospital Wing and I had a very hard time persuading her to go back up to the dormitories…she was sobbing and all…'  
  
There was silence…that pressed on Harry's ears.  
  
'Well…I'm pretty sure Harry is still going to chase after Cho Chang…why, he must be writing a Valentine's Day card for her right now!'  
  
'I don't care. If Harry's going to ignore her like this, I really hope Ginny gets over him. She doesn't deserve being put through all this. Most of the Gryffindor Fourth year boys are fawning over her! If only she paid some attention to them! Especially that William…'  
  
'I've even found a seventh year looking her way on the weekend…what was his name again, Jo?'  
  
'Lee Jordan…he's a close friend of her brothers.'  
  
'Well, he's got better eyes than Harry, I certainly think so!'  
  
'Hey, listen, speaking of Ginny's brothers, I heard George's writing up a six foot long poem for Angelina!'  
  
'Really?'  
  
  
  
Harry didn't really pay attention anymore. His brow was furrowed as his mind whirled with everything he had just heard. He didn't even realize he had packed up his bag, fixing it in the process. He got to his feet, his bag hanging by his shoulder.  
  
He couldn't understand what to make of what he had just heard as he slowly walked off down the corridor.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry felt a feeling of cold dread wash over him as he stepped into the Great Hall for lunch. The first thing he expected to see was Ginny, crying her eyes out. He didn't think he was in a state to think properly and he simply sat down in the place Ron had saved him.  
  
'Bag okay then?' Ron asked, turning away from Hermione. Harry stared blankly at Ron for a second, not being able to comprehend what Ron had said.  
  
'The bag that split?' Ron asked again. Harry nodded quickly and looked away.  
  
'It, it's alright now.'  
  
'Harry,' said Ron slowly. 'You don't look too good. Are you feeling okay?'  
  
Harry nodded quickly, reaching for the salad bowl, trying to act casual.  
  
'Hello! Hermione! Guess what I got in my-'  
  
Harry's fork dropped into his plate with a loud clatter as Ginny's voice broke out suddenly. Ginny was cut off in mid sentence and she looked at Harry. Harry knew he must have turned red. Something about the way Ginny appeared to him had completely changed. When he looked up at her and heard her voice, he couldn't block out his thoughts and his mind wandered back to the conversations he had just heard in the corridor.  
  
'Harry, are you okay?' Ginny asked, rather timidly. Harry quickly picked up his fork, nodded mutely and looked away, not being able to meet Ginny's eyes. Hermione glanced at him, concerned.  
  
'Hermione,' said Ginny, sitting down. 'I got top marks in Arithmancy! Professor Vector said it was second best after yours.'  
  
Hermione smiled at Ginny. 'That's wonderful, Ginny. But I'm sure you'd be able to beat me one day.'  
  
'Beat Hermione?' Ron asked, surprised. 'Impossible.'  
  
Ginny grinned. 'Ron, is that a compliment?' Ron's ears and face went red and he mumbled something incoherently. Hermione was looking at him.  
  
'We didn't hear you,' said Ginny, grinning wickedly.  
  
'Um…yeah,' mumbled Ron. Hermione turned red too and turned to her own lunch before muttering a low 'Thanks.'  
  
~*~  
  
Harry went up to bed early that night. For one, he was actually scared at the prospect of seeing Ginny again that evening. And two, he had serious thinking to do. He had stopped himself from thinking about what he had heard in the second floor corridor that day but now he knew he could hold himself no longer.  
  
Harry was the first to get into bed. The dormitory was empty and he shut the curtains around his four-poster bed. Sighing slightly, he flopped down onto his bed.  
  
HIIISSS!  
  
Harry jumped up from the bed. It hadn't been a snake definitely but then…what? Harry backed away from his bed and took out his wand.  
  
'Lumos,' he murmured and the wand provided a large beam of light that illuminated the bed. Harry was so surprised suddenly that for a moment he thought he'd let out a shout.  
  
'Nox,' he said quickly. Bright eyes were looking up at him from the floor. Harry bent down and attempted to pick up the fluffy cat – Crookshanks, with his tail hairs all standing up. But Crookshanks backed away from Harry.  
  
'What's the matter? Go to Hermione, I don't want you sleeping on my pillow, Crookshanks,' said Harry impatiently. There was faint meow just then and Harry froze.  
  
Mrs. Norris?  
  
And sure enough, Mrs. Norris strolled out from under Harry's bed up to Crookshanks. She flicked her tail and rubbed against Crookshanks jaw, bending her head against his, purring contentedly. Harry watched the scene before him, amazed. Mrs. Norris looked up at Harry, turning her lamp-like eyes at him and let out a low meow.  
  
Harry did not know what to make of what he was seeing…he'd have to tell Hermione about Crookshanks nocturnal activities with his sweetheart, Mrs. Norris. He still couldn't believe it. Crookshanks and Mrs. Norris?  
  
'Oh, go away!' Harry muttered. Mrs. Norris sniffed at the air, then turned around and walked through the closed curtains, out of Harry's space. There was a low meow at which Crookshanks hurried after her.  
  
Harry shook his head, too tired and his head already too full of other thoughts to think about this latest episode that he had witnessed too. He shivered slightly and got into bed again – slowly, in case some other unusual pair came screaming out from below.  
  
Harry settled back against the pillows and sighed. He did not know where to begin. What was he thinking about? What had he heard in the morning? Ginny. Harry closed his eyes. He had never really thought about her much except in her first year when Tom Riddle had caught her. He…Harry had saved her, risking his own life in doing so but after that, he had never really thought about her.  
  
She was always there. During the summers, at the Burrow, she had joined himself, Ron and Hermione, playing chess, Quidditch and other games. But there were times she had to be left out. As in Sirius's case…or when Harry had pains in his scar, a nightmare or any other thing that involved Voldemort.  
  
But Harry didn't realize that. All he was thinking about was what he had heard. Ginny liked him…he never realized to what lengths she had gone to just get to have a look at him. She had sent him the Valentine and Harry realized it had been difficult. She must have been taunted endlessly after that…and he never ever gave a second thought to her.  
  
She cried at the night of the Yule Ball…Harry felt himself grow colder and he hugged the blankets to himself. He couldn't block the thought out. He felt very bad…cruel. He had made someone cry. He hadn't done anything intentionally…no…but she had cried…for him.  
  
Over a silly Ball, Harry's mind told him but he felt a gentle tug at his conscience. These are the things that matter.  
  
Ginny, Harry thought. What did he feel for her? Nothing. That was the cold, hard fact. He felt nothing for her at all – he couldn't exactly call her his close friend either. He just knew her…maybe. He knew she was Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister and the youngest child in her family. And he knew nothing more…  
  
Harry shook himself mentally. What could he do? Ginny still liked him but he didn't feel anything for her…yet. He wanted to find a solution. He didn't want anyone to go such pains for him…if he didn't feel anything. He had to do something.  
  
You don't want to like her back because of…  
  
Harry gulped. He had no interest in her. He liked Cho Chang…smart…attractive…Quidditch Seeker…charming…  
  
Harry felt his own heart grow cold. What was happening?  
  
Harry closed his eyes but he could still not block out the thoughts…those words…  
  
3 And he never did anything for her in return…  
  
Poor girl…she's been waiting all this time…  
  
It was only for fourth years and above but she wanted so much to go with Harry…  
  
  
  
Harry felt a strange lump form in his throat. He didn't know what was happening. Everything seemed to be closing upon him…and there was Ginny, her image in his mind…smiling brightly, her eyes twinkling, her vibrant red hair flowing… And suddenly she began to cry, tears flowing endlessly from her eyes. She buried her face in her hands, sobbing.  
  
Harry's heart gave a painful lurch and he tried to reach out to her…stop crying…but she wouldn't stop.  
  
Harry sat up suddenly. There was silence and darkness all round him. He turned and looked at the time. It was quarter past three in the morning…he never knew when he had fallen asleep.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Harry could not keep his mind focused on anything for long the next day. Every time he tried to concentrate, parts of the conversations he had overheard came into his mind, haunting him. And every time that happened, he couldn't help thinking about Ginny. Her face flashed in his mind repeatedly; he couldn't ignore the feeling of cold dread that had been settling inside him ever since the previous afternoon…  
  
Harry reached Gryffindor for lunch, hoping against hope that Ginny would somehow miss lunch…if she'd had it early, or she was talking to a teacher…he could quickly slip out. Harry had to face it – he was trying to avoid seeing or hearing Ginny.  
  
But there she was – sitting at her usual place, starting on the Mince pie while chatting with her friends. Harry reached the table, trying to take his eyes off Ginny. Why couldn't he? He half expected her to jump up from her seat…and…  
  
One of Ginny's friends glanced at him and their eyes locked. Harry felt himself crumble under the stern gaze of Ginny's friend – why was she looking at him that way?  
  
Harry looked away and hastily sat down at Ron's side. He couldn't stop himself from glancing up in Ginny's direction – and when he did, he was quite terrified. Ginny's friend, who had been "glaring" at him, was now bending low and saying something to Ginny. Harry looked away quickly, seeming very interested in the jug of apple juice that sat before him on the table.  
  
'Oh, don't say that…' he heard Ginny whisper. Harry turned to Ron, trying very hard to block out any further snippets of conversation that reached him.  
  
'R – Ron?' he stuttered, attracting Ron's attention, 'I was…wondering if you…'  
  
'Honestly, what do you expect?' Harry heard Ginny's friend say, irritated.  
  
'What?' Ron asked and Hermione looked up from her Arithmancy book.  
  
'I…uh…' Harry could not clear his mind. Ron raised an eyebrow.  
  
'Ginny, don't you know? Harry likes that Seeker in –'  
  
Harry felt a strange lump form in his throat. '…pass the Seeker…' he mumbled. Ron's mouth fell open in bewilderment. Harry felt himself go red – he glanced at Ginny. She was staring back at him, horror-struck. Harry averted his gaze in a flash.  
  
'I meant…I that…'  
  
'Oh no, he heard you!' Harry heard Ginny hiss to her friend, panic and terror evident in her voice and Harry wondered if his ears were abnormally sensitive.  
  
3.1 'Oh yeah? He hasn't seen Jo's tiara on full-blast yet, has he?'  
  
Ron appeared not to have heard a thing.  
  
'Harry, what's wrong? Are you okay?' he asked, concerned. Harry nodded and he could see Ginny, out of the corner of his eyes, sitting opposite him. Her eyes were downcast and she was fiddling nervously with her fork. Harry turned back to his food hurriedly and when he glanced up at Ginny again, a moment later, she was still quite red in the face while her food lay untouched. Harry felt…strange…he had lost his appetite and laying his fork down quietly, he took out "Quidditch Through The Ages", not noticing several moments later, a pair of bright brown eyes glance up at him.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Harry trudged up the Hogwarts hillside with his Firebolt on his shoulder. Ron, Gryffindor Keeper, was still behind after being assigned the job of putting away the Quidditch balls. The sun had set long ago and crickets chattered noisily in the grass. The sky was a beautiful royal-blue shade and evening stars dotted it like diamonds.  
  
Harry had always loved evening practice sessions…they were so peaceful and beautiful. But today, practice had been dull. Fred and George, co-captains on the team had failed to extract him from his thoughts. He had missed the Snitch several times, even when it had been hovering right above his head. Ron had given him worried glances but Harry just could not ignore the cold dread growing inside him – for no reason he could explain.  
  
He climbed into Gryffindor Tower, not finding anything interesting. The Firebolt should have been effective – it always relieved him of any tension…as he flew through the evening breeze…  
  
Harry put his Firebolt up against a wall and flopped down on a sofa. Hermione met Harry's eyes. She was sitting in a large sofa by the fire, doing her homework. But when she saw Harry, she abandoned it and got up, coming to sit by him.  
  
'Harry, are you okay?' she asked quickly, in a worried tone.  
  
'I – I'm fine.' Harry stuttered. Hermione was not convinced in the least.  
  
'Harry,' she said in a low voice. 'You won't mind if I ask you something?'  
  
'No,' he said, trying to make his voice sound normal.  
  
'Why…have you been glancing at Ginny lately?'  
  
Harry's eyes flew open and he immediately looked around him. Fortunately, Ginny wasn't there.  
  
'I haven't been glancing!'  
  
A tiny smile flickered on Hermione's face. 'Well, you were. I saw you at lunch yesterday and today.'  
  
Harry shut his mouth firmly and after a moment, nodded slightly.  
  
'You won't mind telling me, would you?' she asked, gently. Harry looked up at her. He could trust her. This was Hermione…it had always been the three of them – himself, Ron and Hermione…for five years now. He could tell her anything.  
  
And he did. Before Harry could stop himself, he had related everything he had heard the previous day – and everything that he had been thinking about since then. Hermione was smiling slightly when Harry reached the end, trailing off.  
  
'…I don't know what's been going on. I can't think of much else…'  
  
Hermione laid a hand on Harry's arm.  
  
'Well, it's perfectly normal for you to think of nothing else,' she said, feeling awkward. Harry felt a slight tinge on his cheeks.  
  
'What do I do?' Harry stated, all his thoughts and worries hidden in that simple sentence. Hermione smiled slightly.  
  
'What do you want to do?'  
  
Harry looked up at her.  
  
'I don't know…' he said, feeling strange.  
  
'Harry,' said Hermione, firmly. 'It's up to you entirely what you want to do. It's your decision and I don't want to intrude…nobody can. But…maybe you could give…Ginny…a thought?'  
  
Harry felt his cheeks become warmer.  
  
'That's what I have been doing, I can't think of anything else…she's always there…'  
  
Hermione grinned and got up.  
  
'Then you'll probably have to decide what you want to do…I'd never object to your decision but I know you'll make the right one in the end.'  
  
Harry looked up at her and she smiled warmly at him. He felt better…better than he had felt at any time during the past day. He got to his feet.  
  
'Hermione…thanks.'  
  
'Oh, Harry, don't force yourself into anything, remember that…it's your choice entirely…' she breathed, hugging him suddenly, taking him by surprise. When Hermione stepped back, Harry grinned.  
  
'Good luck with Ron on Valentine's Day,' he couldn't stop himself from saying.  
  
Hermione blushed deeply.  
  
'Wha…Ron…I…uh…'  
  
Harry grinned.  
  
'You two are obvious!' he said, smiling widely; he picked up his broom to go to his dormitory. Hermione smiled after him, feeling very light hearted and happy herself.  
  
'And so are you, Harry, if only you would realize…good luck.'  
  
~*~  
  
Harry slipped down the staircase of the boys' dormitory, pulling his Invisibility tightly around himself as a draft send shivers down his spine. It was late night and everything was quiet. He heard a loud snore from the Third year boys' dormitory as he was passing it but the rest of his journey, across the dark Commonroom was uneventful.  
  
He slipped out of the portrait of the Fat Lady, trying not to wake her or let his Firebolt hit her – he didn't want anyone finding out he was going out of the castle at night.  
  
Harry, now that he felt much lighter after the "talk" with Hermione, saw his situation quite humorous. This was the second consecutive night he was doing anything but sleeping. It seemed tonight, too, he had a lot of thinking to do.  
  
Harry tiptoed down the corridors and slipped quietly out of the great doors of the Entrance Hall. Automatically, he began his way down to the Quidditch pitch. The grounds were full of all sorts of sights and sounds – the hooting of owls, chattering of crickets, a night-flying bird or two…  
  
The Quidditch stands were dark, eerie…and empty. Harry knew he would probably think himself stupid later but in the peaceful stillness of the night, he wanted to go up to the stands.  
  
He lay back on a seat, watching the stars…it seemed so strange…he had never come out to the stands that late at night and he realized how spectacular the night-sky was. Slowly, as his gazed traveled from star to star, his mind wandered to the talk he had had with Hermione earlier. It had certainly helped…Hermione had listened to him patiently all along. He was glad she had come over to talk to him. He was glad she cared. He realized why she was one of his best friends after all.  
  
She had listened and she had told him what he wanted most to hear…it was his decision. Harry was a typical boy – even if he was the Boy-Who-Lived – but he wasn't that thick. He knew what decision Hermione had been talking about…she wanted him to give Ginny a thought…  
  
Harry closed his eyes. Why did he even have to make this decision? What did Ginny mean to him anyway? He had already thought this over once…he couldn't even call her his close friend. Yet, yet, yet… Harry couldn't sort out his thoughts. This was the point after which everything got complicated…Ginny meant nothing to him but he meant something to her…and he could never ignore that. He couldn't ignore the fact that someone really liked him.  
  
Even if anyone argued against it, Harry knew he could count the people who loved him on his fingers…loved him truly…or at least liked him. Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Professor Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, George, Fred…and…  
  
Harry couldn't count her out. Ginny liked him too. Harry felt a headache coming on. Why was everything so complicated?!  
  
4 Ginny likes you…she deserves something in return!  
  
Harry couldn't ignore the tug of his conscience. He had befriended Ron and Hermione…and they were his best friends…he loved both of them dearly. And Ginny…  
  
…she liked him. Her friends…they had been talking about her, how she had been worried for him for four years; how she had been waiting for him for four years… He had been devising ways to ask Cho to the Ball while she was just there, waiting for him. She had sent him a card, which she had made herself when he was in the Hospital Wing once; she cried…when he was in the Hospital Wing…after the Third Task.  
  
Harry felt guilt overcome him…terrible guilt.  
  
She deserved something…she had always been there, Harry realized. He had shut her out…always. It was only himself, Ron and Hermione. Perhaps, she had tried becoming his friend but he had never looked at her truly. He ignored her…ignored completely, took no notice of the Valentine she had sent him…  
  
It was terrible, realizing how cruel he had been to her…  
  
A tiny, whirring sound snapped Harry out of his thoughts. For a moment, he could not figure out what it was…then, he recognized the sound. It was the tiny alarm in his wristwatch. It was midnight. The date had changed. It was now…  
  
Harry gazed at his watch as the seconds ticked by…an owl hooted and he looked up to see the dark outline of the nocturnal bird fly overhead.  
  
Something changed…the night…the sky…everything – things were no longer what they had been only seconds ago.  
  
He stood up and picked up his Firebolt. He kicked off from the stands and flew into the night sky…towards the lake…  
  
The water reflected the night sky and the multitudes of stars. Harry smiled as he flew across the surface of the water, lowering, just skimming the water's surface. He was smiling as he landed with a soft 'thud' on the neat lawns of the Rose Garden. He knew he had made the right decision.  
  
~*~  
  
Ginny smiled in her sleep…it was wonderful…it was just like a picture. The two of them…sitting under a tree, their forms entwined lovingly…  
  
'You know, Gin…' said Harry, pulling back just enough to get the words out. She turned her face up to him.  
  
'Hmm?'  
  
'There's this girl I never knew…'  
  
Her smile widened.  
  
'But now that I've found her…'  
  
She giggled. Harry grinned.  
  
'I realize she likes me…'  
  
She put her arms around his neck.  
  
'And I love her…Happy Valentine's Day, Gin.'  
  
She pulled back from the kiss.  
  
'Harry Potter…'  
  
'I know, I know,' said Harry, closing his eyes. 'It was stupid…well, I'm not exactly any of those Muggle poets you keep quoting!'  
  
She giggled.  
  
'It was…' She couldn't find the right words and she knew only one way to tell him what it was. She reached up and…  
  
  
  
'Ouch!' Ginny sat up in bed and came face to face with…Crookshanks. She rubbed her hand where Crookshanks had jumped onto it, his claws scratching her.  
  
'Oh no…Crookshanks…' Ginny sighed, wishing if she'd only gotten to complete that last part of her wonderful dream…  
  
'Go to Hermione…I want to sleep…' she sighed, her eyes half open. Crookshanks did not move from in front of her – instead, let out a faint "meow".  
  
Ginny looked him square in the eyes.  
  
'…Or else, I'll tell her about your little affair with Mrs. Norris…'  
  
Crookshanks immediately leapt off the bed…Ginny closed her eyes. She couldn't keep them open any longer. It was past dawn but since it was a holiday for Valentines Day, she did not want to get up. A dreamy haze was settling over her again…sweet sleep. She recalled the dream…it had been wonderful. If only there was a Valentine's Day for her…ever…like that one. But it would never happen…there was only hope in wishing…and dreaming.  
  
Ginny breathed peacefully…sleep was so beautiful just then, in her warm, cozy bed. A beautiful scent surrounded her, refreshing her and pleasing her. The scent was beautiful. She opened an eye blearily and slowly, the haze lifted.  
  
Her eyes focused. Both her eyes flew open… she clutched her covers and sat up in bed. She pouted…and one of her hands lifted to her mouth in surprise.  
  
Beside her pillow, lay the most beautiful, perfect little red rosebud and a small note.  
  
4.1 Happy Valentines Day  
  
~Harry Potter  
  
~*~  
  
(Update to Time Changes Everything will be up soon!)  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
~Pottergirl 


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue-  
  
  
  
Harry yawned and sat up in bed, stretching his arms. His view was hazy and quickly put on his glasses to see clearly. It was dawn, he realized as he looked at the bluish light filtering through the windows into the room. Harry yawned again…but felt a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as his eyes fell on his Firebolt, leaning against the wall. He remembered the last night. He'd spent quite some time, looking for the perfect rosebud in the darkness.  
  
His smile faltered slightly when he wondered if Ginny had found the rosebud – well, he thought, it was only dawn.  
  
Harry felt restless and nervous, all at the same time. Now that he had done it…made up his mind, strange thoughts came to him. He could not understand how he was feeling. Happy because it felt like the best decision he had ever made? Scared because he had no idea of what to expect next? Or what?  
  
Harry leapt out of bed. He had no idea how long it would take before Ginny found the rosebud…he had laid it right next to her pillow, hiding under the Invisibility cloak. Pulling on clean clothes and his casual robes, Harry grabbed is Firebolt and left his dormitory.  
  
~*~  
  
'Ginny! You can't stay in here forever! Even your friends are concerned!'  
  
A muffled voice came from beneath the pillows.  
  
'I didn't hear you.'  
  
Ginny raised her head from under the pillows, her red hair all mussed up.  
  
'I can't, Hermione!'  
  
Hermione grinned. 'You got what you wanted and here you are, with your face hidden in your pillows!'  
  
Ginny did not smile. 'What do I do? I can't go down there – and – and face him!' Her head disappeared under the pillows again.  
  
'Well, you can't keep him waiting forever. I had to take him some breakfast from the Great Hall. He won't come back from the grounds and he's taken his Firebolt too.'  
  
Ginny emerged from her pillows quickly at this, the rosebud Harry had given her, in her hands. She looked extremely troubled – nervous and scared. She regarded Hermione silently for a moment. Hermione was now fiddling with a ring on her finger, smiling slightly. Ginny noticed it but could not keep her troubling thoughts out of her mind long enough to ask Hermione about the ring.  
  
'But how can I just…go there?'  
  
'Well,' said Hermione, smiling slightly. 'You'd have to walk, I guess. Now go, before he falls off his broom altogether!'  
  
Ginny glanced at the tiny rosebud and the little note Harry had left. She got out of bed and walked over to her dormitory window. Pulling back the thin curtains slightly, she peeped outside. Harry was there, sitting on a bench by the lakeside, staring out at the water. His Firebolt lay on the grass beside him. With one last, final look, Ginny let go of the curtain and hurried to dress, an excited but nervous smile on her face.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry crumbled the dry leaves of winter in his palm and the powdered remains of the leaf blew away in the chilly wind of mid-February.  
  
Maybe everything was just a stupid dream…the conversations he had overheard, Ginny blushing, Hermione's talk with him…everything, he thought miserably. He had been outside for hours. Hermione had brought him a sandwich from breakfast and had surprisingly, kept Ron from questioning him.  
  
He wondered how much longer he'd stay out there and wonder how in the world he as going to face her – and when.  
  
There was the sound of fallen leaves crunching; the sound was coming closer. Harry felt a strange lump form in his throat. He gripped his bench. He knew who it was.  
  
'Harry?'  
  
Harry got up, turning to face her. Ginny stood there, two or three feet away, wrapped in her cloak, smiling and blushing at the same time. Her hair blew in the wind and she nervously tucked one strand behind her ear. It was an awkward silence that followed. Harry racked his brains for something to say. This girl was here for answers and he didn't think he could say a word.  
  
'I…uh…'  
  
Ginny, surprisingly grinned.  
  
'Thanks for the…rose…' she said, haltingly and looked at the ground. Harry felt some of his tension evaporate and he took a slow step closer to her, smiling.  
  
'Happy Valentine's Day.'  
  
He walked up to her, gaining confidence as her blush deepened. She smiled up at him, shyly.  
  
'Happy Valentine's Day…' she returned. Harry held out his and gently, not knowing what else to do.  
  
'D'you want to take a walk around…the lake…or something?'  
  
Ginny nodded and reached out to take Harry's hand, blushing madly. But just then, the rosebud, which she had stuck in her hair on Hermione's insistence, flew away and fell onto the surface of the crystal-clear waters of the lake. Harry retrieved it quickly and stuck it into her hair, hoping he was doing everything right. She seemed to be pretty happy so far.  
  
Without thinking, he slid her hand into his and she smiled at him.  
  
'Thank you,' she said, her teeth chattering slightly in the cold wind. Harry grinned, feeling better than ever, as they walked by the lake and Ginny's warm fingers slowly entwined with his.  
  
  
  
Ginny felt her hand had become totally numb ever since Harry had held it in his. As they gave the Fat Lady the password and ambled in, he let go of her hand and helped her in through the portrait. A strange scene met their eyes.  
  
Fred and George stood towering over an irritated, beetroot red, angry- looking Ron. Hermione was standing behind him, looking quite flushed but giggling too.  
  
'…you should ask Harry! We really did do it,' Fred was saying, chuckling.  
  
'Do what?' Ginny demanded. All four standing by the fire turned to Ginny and Hermione smiled at the sight of a happy looking Harry and Ginny.  
  
'You should ask Mr. Potter there really. He was the brains behind it,' said George. Ginny turned to Harry, feeling slightly scared. There was some…prank involved. Not…with her? She felt a ripple of rage pass through her at the thought.  
  
'What?' she asked Harry, hr rage hidden well by the fright she was experiencing. But Harry was chuckling.  
  
'You managed it, then?' Harry asked George.  
  
'I demand to know what has been happening!' Ginny exclaimed. Most of the people in the Commonroom were interested in what was happening.  
  
'Poor Ron,' Fred. 'His own friend did this to him. Harry here…our innocent Harry paid us to get a picture of your first kiss!'  
  
'Harry WHAT?!' Ron bellowed.  
  
Harry ducked as Ron bounded after him and both disappeared up the stairs of the boys' dormitory.  
  
'Oh dear…' Hermione sighed, still flushed red.  
  
'Don't worry, Hermione,' said Fred, grinning wickedly. 'We won't blackmail you. We'll only show it to Ronny and your little kiddies!'  
  
Hermione blushed redder. 'I…'  
  
Ginny tutted, quite amused and pushed Fred slightly.  
  
'Leave her, it's difficult enough for her and then you two prats come along!'  
  
Fred and George left, snickering.  
  
'Now how much do you think Ron will pay us for getting a photograph of Harry and Ginny's first kiss?' George could be heard saying as the twins went up the boys' staircase.  
  
Hermione giggled. Ginny burned red but smiling slightly, she dragged Hermione off to the girls' dormitory for some much needed "Girl Talk". 


End file.
